Ella
by PattoG
Summary: Por que ella es todo lo que él no era ni seria. Ella es una chica dulce y amable que siempre se preocupa mas por los demás que por si misma. Ren/Kyouko/Sho


.

.

.

_**Ella…**_

_**-Skip Beat!-**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

La conocía de toda la vida, desde que era un niño y su madre la abandono al cuidado de su familia. Desde entonces ella siempre permaneció a su lado. Ella siempre fue quien lo animo a cumplir sus sueños y cuido de el en todos los aspectos.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a ella, a su presencia constante que nunca se detuvo a pensar un segundo en lo importante que era ella. Nunca lo noto hasta el momento en que la perdió.

Ella sabía que odia la comida dulce pero que irónicamente ama el pudín de vainilla. Ella sabia que le encanta recostarse en el suelo a ver en la televisión ridículos programas de comedia.

Ella conoce todos sus secretos pero aun y cuando lo odia es incapaz de revelarlos por que es demasiado noble para rebajarse a hacerlo.

Por que ella es todo lo que él no era ni seria.

Ella es una chica dulce y amable que siempre se preocupa mas por los demás que por si misma.

Él es un cantante famoso, arrogante y caprichoso.

Ella era la única chica que lo amo sinceramente, la única a la que no le importaba que fuera popular o que su familia tuviera algo de dinero. Su afecto siempre fue sincero y desinteresado.

Y él se comporto como un idiota, la alejo cruelmente de su lado sin pensar en el daño que le hacia con su actitud, la dejo marcharse y la obligo a odiarlo. La abandono como ella jamás habría echo él.

Ahora que esta arrepentido de dejarla marcharse, de las palabras hirientes, de las burlas y las humillaciones ya no existe ninguna solución. Se arrepiente de todas esas malas acciones que cometió porque sabe que no puede reparar el daño que le hizo.

Se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo bella que es esa chica, de sus ojos color ámbar llenos de calidez y que reflejan su alma pura y bondadosa. Fue tan idiota que no vio sus propias emociones hasta que fue tarde.

Por que ella ya no era mas su chica, ella ya no era mas su mejor amiga, su compañera y la mujer que lo amaba incondicionalmente.

Verla ahora es una tortura, enfundada en un vestido color media noche que se ajusta a su silueta delicada y femenina, con su cabello nuevamente negro y largo peinado en rizos indomables.

Esta hermosa y esta noche sonríe a todos por que es su fiesta y la esta disfrutando.

Es su cumpleaños y el solo es uno más de los invitados, el invitado incomodo a quien saluda con una sonrisa amable pero distante mientras otro hombre toma su mano. Por que ella es la mujer mas envidiada de la noche, tiene el vestido perfecto, el peinado perfecto, la fiesta perfecta y al hombre mas deseado escoltándola.

Por que ella se pasea sonriente y feliz mientras el desgraciado de Tsuruga Ren la toma de la mano, la mira como si fuera el centro de su universo, la toca como si fuera de cristal delicado y le habla con ese tono de voz que vuelve gelatina las piernas de las mujeres.

Aun podía recordar con una claridad brutal sus palabras unos minutos atrás, cuando la encontró sola en la terraza tomando aire mientras Tsuruga Ren bailaba con la nieta del presidente de LME. Le había costado todo su valor hablarle y disculparse dejando de lado su orgullo como nunca antes había echo con nadie, ni siquiera con sus padres.

Le había abierto su alma en solo tres palabras que para él habían sido tan difíciles de pronunciar como un discurso entero. Ella escucho sus palabras y abrió sus ojos impresionada y sin saber que hacer un segundo.

"_Te amo Kyoko"_

Pero ella no reacciono como el anhelaba, no le sonrío radiante, no lo miro con los ojos llenos de alegría y amor, no salto a sus brazos y lo beso hasta robarle el aliento…

Ella fijo sus grandes ojos ámbar en los suyos con una expresión triste y melancólica y sus labios dejaron escapar las palabras mas crueles que podría haber escuchado en esos momentos.

"_Lo siento Sho… Yo no te amo"_

Cerro los ojos un segundo conteniendo la decepción y al abrirlos vio como ella se marchaba caminando lentamente pero con pasos decididos, se alejaba de las cadenas que los ataban y se encaminaba hasta su futuro.

La vio sonreírle a Tsuruga Ren y tomar su mano, la vio sonreír cuando el beso su mejilla y suspirar aliviada cuando la tomo entre sus brazos para bailar una melodía lenta en el centro de la pista.

La había perdido y era solo su culpa. La había perdido por culpa de su inmadurez y no poder apreciar la gran mujer que tenia a su lado. Quiso odiarla pero le era imposible, ella no tenia la culpa de amar al hombre que había tomado su alma rota y la había sanado.

Ella no tenia la culpa de amar al hombre que la trataba como ella merecía. Sonrío al pensar en que ella había cumplido su venganza aun cuando dejo de intentarlo.

Había triunfado indiscutiblemente en el medio pues era la actriz más famosa de Japón, una modelo internacional y la prometida del actor numero uno de la industria.

Tomo lo que quedaba de su copa y la miro. Hermosa y feliz en los brazos de otro y decidió marcarse. No tenia nada más que hacer en ese lugar. Dejo la copa en una mesa y cruzo la puerta con la cabeza en alto y sin mirar atrás.

La olvidaría, ella haría su vida y él continuaría con la suya, o al menos lo intentaría… cuando el eco de sus palabras abandonara su mente.

"_Lo siento Sho… Yo no te amo"_

"_No te amo"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No estaba segura de ponerla como una historia Sho/Kyoko o como una historia Ren/Kyoko. Al final me decidí a que sea Ren/Kyoko/Sho, aun que desde el punto de vista de Sho, ¿Por qué?

Pues por que me sentía con ganas de escribir un drama y esto resulto.

Comentarios? Dudas? Quejas? Sugerencias?

En el botoncito azul acá abajo!


End file.
